


Deja Vu?

by DarkIceBarian



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: Type-0 Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIceBarian/pseuds/DarkIceBarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cater thinks about her time after the visit to the Militesi Capital. Feeling guilty over her arguments with Deuce she gets help from a unexpected classmate..Deuce herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu?

"Is there anything wrong with me..." Cater had been asking herself after the events of Ingram. She had talked to Seven about her experience with Deja Vu but was told not to worry about it however the more she was told not to the more she was convinced that there was really something wrong with her.  She then reflected on the aftermath of her strange thinking.

 

"When I suddenly knew what Deuce was going to say it was very weird." She remembered the looks King and Deuce had given her and Deuce questioning if this was somehow based on her statements of having deja vu. Cater had shrugged everything off. No she did not have deja vu and was most likely tired and worn down from missions. Currently she was in the vacant room which served as the lecture hall of the others long gone after Kurosame ended his lecture and the Class was enjoying a moment of rest before the next mission was assigned to them. "Why am I so..." She let off a sigh deciding she should probably leave. As she started to stand she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled at first she was surprised to see the last person who was left behind once she sat back down and turned around to see

 

Deuce....

Why was the youngest of the Class here? How could she still want to be around her after the argument that nearly destroyed thier friendship and relationship? "Deuce I do not understand why you are here. Go off and study. I don't want to hurt you again."

 

Deuce said nothing and silently took a seat next to her. Eyes full of concern. "Cater I...wanted to check to see if you were ok. Ever sience we came back from our last mission you appeared to be distant and upset. Please tell me what's wrong." Her voice was gentile as it was always. Deuce had forgiven Cater over thier spat after spending some time apart from her. Deuce was a kind soul that seemed to hold no ill intentions unless she was angry. Cater had gotten her angry to the point they nearly gave up on each other. It had been a week or so of tears and regrets.

 

"I'm fine.." Cater lied

 

"You are lying." Deuce could tell by Caters body language that she wanted to talk about something but seemed too afraid or nervous to speak.

 

With a longer sigh Cater knew Deuce was right. "I was thinking about us." She admitted. "I should not have tried to convince you I really did have Deja vu. Mother gave me a check up. Said I was fine yeah whatever." Deuce had attempted to assure Cater that she was being silly and she was alright mentally. Her denial just made Cater angry. Cater had snapped and yelled at Deuce saying all kinds of horrible things. Deuce had retaliated and both of them ended up walking away tearfully. Since the fight the two barely spoke to each other outside missions but it was usually a brief  and quiet exchange.

 

"I know you did not mean anything. You were just confused and scared maybe that you could at any moment go mental. Honestly this war has been tough on everyone." Deuce gave Cater a small smile.

 

Cater nodded in agreement and leaned back in her seat. "I know..." She had no words to say really. War was war and things happened to even the best of people and nothing Deuce just said was new to her. "But it was no excuse for what I did.  I risked our relationship...our comradity..." She looked away again. It was hard for Cater not to feel a bit better as Deuce had not said anything of ill intent. It was a bit reassuring though she never understood her younger sister.  Even on missions she was serious like the others and killed just as relentlessly but here off the battlefield she was a gentile soul and always pure. Not like Cater who showed no mercy to her enemies and was a brash and sarcastic girl. It was a strange thing that two people with opposing personalities could come to fall in love.

 

Deuce listened to Cater explain and slid closer to her. Cater gazed at her blushing a bit. Deuce could always get her to blush and feel awkward  Plus Cater knew of another side of Deuce that she only showed off once they were alone and it was a surprise for Cater in the early stages of thier relationship.

 

Chuckling a little at Cater's reaction Deuce took her hand in hers. "We will never abandon each other and I am not going to leave you over a silly argument. You could not control your actions in your angered state. Neither could I. But that should not make you sad or upset. We are family and something more then comrades."

 

"Something more?" Cater feigned with a smirk. "I don't think so." It was a simple challange really to Deuce.

 

Deuce playfully sulked. "You really don't get it?"

 

"No sorry been too busy kicking Militesi ass and telling Trey to shut up. Also dealing with the others and thier dumb antics plus Seven and Sice's lovey dovey stuff.." Cater said in a attempt to play things cool.

 

Deuce did not like this game she played. Even in the beginning they were always playing hard to get. Mostly Deuce however Cater had seen past her attempts to act uninterrested and things had gone smoothly once they shared thier first kiss on the balcony alone one night.

 

"Oh really.." Deuce was now close to Cater gazing at her. Cater gazed back. "Really now could you please stop staring at me like that. Kind of creepy."

"So I'm a creep to you. Cater why would you say something like that..." Deuce was upset and seeing her in this state Cater began to flub around and panic. In the middle of her freakout Deuce pulled Cater into a kiss causing her to stop and blush. She pulled away after a few moments.

 

"What the hell!?" Cater exclaimed but she was not mad. "Wait you..."

 

The most innocent of smiles played across Deuces face.

 

Cater realized her girlfriend was being sly with her again. "Why do I keep giving into you?'

 

"I don't know but it works.." Deuce kept her smile up as Cater pulled her closer cuddling against her.  "Yeah a little too effective."

 

"But you love it..." Deuce replied as they stayed cuddling for a few moments until Cater broke the silence. "Soo wanna do anything?"

 

"I was going to head to the Crystarium to study for our exam tommorrow...

Cater bolted up

"Crap! I forgot about that exam.!"

 

"Then we should study together right?" Deuce offered.

 

Cater nodded and gently taking Deuce by her hand led her away and towards the Crystarium. Deuce blushed and did not object. They were back together and that was all that mattered to her now. Even though Cater could be a handful to deal with....


End file.
